Mermaid
The denizens of the deep and masters of the ocean waves, the Mermaids are mysterious aquatic Supernaturals whose hold over men's imaginations is absolute. From the coldest, lightless trenches of the deep to the rough, jagged rocks of hard surf beaches, the Mermaid are creatures of life who thrive in the primordial realms of the sea. AKA: The Sea Maidens. Origin Story: Stories speak of an ancient Assyrian Queen named Semiramis who threw herself into the ocean after the betrayal of her lover and was transformed into a fish-like beast by the Tide. While the story is lacking in details, the tale goes back thousands of years and most modern Supernaturals believe it has some grounding in truth. Mermaids exist as creatures of Gaia and exist to protect her oceans. Facts: -Mermaids form pods which migrate from location to location every few years. Living off of the ocean, Mermaids are masterful fishers and gatherers. -Mermaids verse themselves in magicks that concern the ocean, especially elemental magick that controls water. Mermaid magick calls upon the sea itself to strike at their enemies. -In their natural form, Mermaids have the upper-body of a human and the lower-body of a fish. Their skin sparkles and is brightly colored, often with spots or stripes. Mermaids are beautiful creatures above or below the waves. -On the land, Mermaids can transform their fish-tales into human legs, appearing as perfectly normal humans (albeit, beautiful ones). -Not all Mermaids are actually female, there are Mermen as well. However, the females outnumber the males considerably. -The Mermaid honor their founder Semiramis and often invoke her name when performing their magicks. -The Trident is a preferred weapon of the Mermaid. -Underwater caves, remote islands and exotic beaches are the favorite haunts of the Mermaid. -Mermaids are the long-time allies of the Order of Corsairs. The two share similar powers and natures. -It should come as no surprise that Mermaids often take up jobs involving the ocean. Fishing, boating, marine biology, etc. -The Bermuda Triangle is said to be the convocation place for all the major pods around the world. -The Mermaid are close allies of the Creationists and more than a few of the Sea Maidens call the Order home. -Mermaid culture often looks down on Mermaids visiting the 'surface world' or revealing themselves openly to humans. But most Mermaids harbor a strong curiosity about what lies beyond the ocean waves. Powers: -Mermaids can breath underwater and can see just as well as humans on land can. -Mermaids are resistant to temperature changes in the water as well as water pressure. They can dive far deeper than any human could hope too. -Mermaids often learn magicks which allow them to control water and call upon the ocean and those who live in it. They can frequently summon animals and Supernaturals from beneath the waves to aid them in a fight and they can fashion water into funnels, tornadoes, tentacles, etc. -Siren Call = Mermaid can mimic the calls of aquatic animals and can 'sing' underwater which passes for Mermaid language. They can communicate over several miles by singing words to each other through the water. -Speed Swimming = Mermaids can swim incredibly fast, at times outstripping even a speedboat. -Supernaturals who call the water home will often look favorably upon the Mermaid. -Groups of Mermaids or Pod leaders can summon one of the terrible Kraken to fight for them. -Mermaids can often entrance others through their songs, causing them to act out the Mermaid's wishes on a subconscious level. -Summon a Piranha Pack. -Summon whale or dolphins for assistance or to spy on enemies. -Water vortex. -Armor of the Deep = Mermaid can form a type of armor made out of seashells, coral and pearls which is surprisingly durable yet still flexible. The Pods: Pods are the building blocks to Mermaid society. There are 'major' Pods for each sea of the world, as well as a host of lesser Pods who may take up residence in specific trenches or corners of the world's waterways. Each Pod will be led by a council of matriarchs, the eldest of the Mermaids who maintain order and decide the agenda of the Pod as a whole. It should be noted that each major Pod has a culture and set of traditions all its own. Some Pods will be more warlike, while others are more diplomatic, peaceful or emphasize the use of their Magicks. A Mermaid born or accepted into a Pod will usually stay with that Pod for life, identifying with it even if she migrates to another ocean. However, foreign Mermaids are accepted by native Pods so long as they don't pose a threat. Some of the more notable Pods are... -Amazonian Pod = This is a tiny Pod that makes its home in the estuary of the Amazon River. They often swim up the dark, murky currents of the gigantic river to search for food and will often swim out into the sea to commune with others of their kind. -Hibernian Pod = This is the Pod of the English channel and the waters surrounding the United Kingdom. A splinter Pod from the North Atlantic Mermaids, they have close ties to the native Supernaturals of the UK. They also have a culture and Magick which is distinctly Celtic in origin. -North Atlantic Pod = The North Atlantic Pod has grown used to the frigid waters of the far North and were said to be hunters of the mariners of old (especially the Vikings). They are said to have built several settlements for themselves including a massive city somewhere in the far Northern regions of Canada. -South Atlantic Pod = This Pod has a special school of Magick that helps generate hurricanes and manipulates their course. The South Atlantic Pod has built several settlements for itself deep of the waves. -West Pacific Pod = This Pod is distinctly Asian in its culture and makeup. They are said to have an alliance with the native Dragons of Japan and mainland China, many of whom sleep under the waves for years at a time. War with the Deep Ones: The Deep Ones are a race of aquatic Primordials who live only in the darkest and most terrible of trenches. They are ravenous beasts who feed on anything they can chase and catch and are the long-time enemies of the Mermaid. The Mermaid are responsible for keeping the terrible Deep Ones at bay and have developed extensive weapons and tactics in fighting them. The Deep Ones are monstrous and strong and hard to kill, but the Mermaid are faster, smarter and have the advantage of being able to use magick on their side.Category:Pagan Category:Beast Category:Magick Category:Brethren Of The Coast Category:Gaia Category:Supernaturals Category:Fathom